


In the Name of Love

by Aweebwrites



Series: Soulbound [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Temporary Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything Hurts, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Muteness, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Selectively Mute Jay Walker, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: With Zane gone, things have been... Hard. But a not so chance encounter with some thugs starts the quest for closure. Will the journey make them?...Or break them?
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Jay Walker/Zane, Kai/Jay Walker, Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Soulbound [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561999
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	In the Name of Love

**Author's Note:**

> You thought you've seen the last of these bois! Might mess around and make a series out of these. Mute Jay... With protective, comforting boyfriends... Is actually really fun to write.

After it happened, things were different. Everything seemed muted. Colours didn’t look quite right… And whites never shone as brightly as they used to… They couldn’t stand to be away from each other for more than a few minutes at a time. Being ninja has always been in their blood but… They couldn’t so much as glance their gi without one of them breaking down. Something was missing, even as they tried desperately to patch the space there, just enough for any one of them to pull off a genuine smile. They didn’t want to forget. Refused to. But they knew he wouldn’t want them to be like this, so… Broken.

Cole ran his fingers through Jay’s hair absentmindedly as he drew quietly at the desk of their small apartment, Kai leaned into his side, both of them asleep after watching him do so for over an hour now. Jay nuzzled his lap then settled again, the low glow from his desk lamp showing the dark circles under his eyes from many a night filled with restlessness and nightmares. He and Kai were no better. They were trying to recover. Really they were… But... It was hard. Cole took his brush, careful to use minimum movements to open the only four colours of paint he chose to have, then began to paint over his sketch.

He’s taken to drawing a lot to keep his mind busy, from drifting too far. It also helped him remember the beautiful, angelic face of their fourth. He outlined the sketch in black paint, watching as the brush moved along the paper. Kai’s way of coping were more destructive. He once took up underground fighting and came home covered in bruises and cuts. It took both he and Jay to pull him back every time. It ached their heart to see him staring at a picture of them all, looking so lost. Jay wasn’t much better. The lightning ninja hadn’t spoken since and his short moments away from he and Kai were spent staring out the window from the window seat in the corner of the living/dining/kitchen space. Sometimes, Cole catches his shoulders shaking from the quiet sobs he tried to hide. Cole? He tried to be their rock, their anchor. He tries his best to put a smile on their faces- or at least, to keep them from spiraling. But even he has his moments where something would remind him and he would hear Zane’s voice, see him so vividly as if he were right there with them and it was all too much.

He used the white paint for his hair, thinning the black paint and using it to add shadows. The Senseis are worried but understood that they needed the space, needed the time to heal. They felt bad for leaving the duty of ninja to Lloyd and Nya but they couldn’t. It was too painful. They wouldn’t be able to function out there. Ninja never quit… But Ninja do need breaks. They would have to face the world eventually, solely because it’s what Zane would want. He would want them to keep fighting, to protect Ninjago, to fight for those who cannot fight for themselves… He lightened the blue paint with white, using it to colour his eyes, using more white to give them a reflective, alive appearance. They gave him a statue, so he could be remembered as the hero he is… Watching Cyrus Borg unveil it at his funeral… It really drove it home that their Zane, their light was gone. Had sacrificed himself for all of Ninjago and was now somewhere they couldn’t hope to reach. Not anytime soon at least. He wonders if he’s looking down at them right now? Was he here with them now? Stroking Kai’s cheek? Pressing a soft kiss to Jay’s forehead where his hair had grown taller, had started to curl at the ends? Was he watching Cole draw another of several pictures of him from over his shoulder? He lightened the red paint with the white, using it to add a flush into his cheeks. Was he alright? Was he at rest? Did he know they missed him so much it physically hurt? Did he know that they loved him deeper than the Endless Sea? Loved him far greater than the vast void of space? Fiercer than all the beasts Ninjago could even dream of?

Cole’s brush stilled as he stared down at the picture of Zane, smiling brightly and happily, his eyes filled with the love he’s always shown them. A drop of water landed on the page, the not yet dried black of the outline of his neck turning the tear into smokey black as more tears fell on the painting. His hand shook as he gritted his teeth, trying to bite back any sounds, not wanting to wake his soulmates who were finally asleep. He set the brush aside to clover his mouth with both hands as he hunched over, his shoulders shaking. His eyes were squeezed shut but tears were flowing freely still, falling into Jay’s hair now. A hiccup caught his attention and he lifted his head, looking to Kai who was still slumped against his side asleep, only now, he had tears flowing down his cheeks, his breathing becoming hiccuped with half formed sobs. The sight brought even more tears to Cole’s eyes. He swiped them away however. He had to take care of them. He wrapped his arms around Kai’s shoulders then pulled him closer, maneuvering both him and Jay carefully until he had a good grasp on them both. He had them in both arms in a seated position, most of their weight against his shoulders as he carefully stood, keeping his steps light as he headed for their shared bedroom. He set Jay down first, the brunette nuzzling into his pillow but thankfully staying asleep. Cole climbed in next then carefully settled in, adjusting Kai as he did against his shoulder. He relaxed for a moment then pressed a kiss to Kai’s forehead, brushing the tears he’s shed in his sleep and just held him for a moment, forehead to forehead as he willed his love to reach him through sleep. He then shifts on his back and pulled Jay against his other side, his head now on his chest. Jay stirs, pressing himself even closer against Cole as he blinked open exhausted, dull blue eyes, looking up at him curiously. Cole pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, giving his side a light squeeze.

“It’s me. Go back to sleep baby.” Cole whispered to him and Jay was too tired to protest it.

He nods sleepily then allowed his milk chocolate lashes to drift down again, falling asleep moments later. Cole stared at the ceiling in the low city lights bleeding in from behind the curtains blocking the windows. Zane, wherever you are… We hope you’re at peace… We love you…

_________________

Kai woke up the next day, feeling more exhausted than he had before sleeping. He must have had a rough night. He’s glad he doesn’t remember. He did remember something though. The feeling of being hugged tightly. He shifts fractionally then blinked, feeling an arm around his waist. Cole’s. He closed his eyes and nuzzled against his soulmate’s chest as he slept. Once Kai opened his eyes again, it was to Jay sleeping against Cole’s other side, a hand halfway across Cole’s chest. Kai reached across and took it, lacing their fingers together. Jay’s hands were small but had calluses to show he was an inventor, a hard worker. He watched as he slept on, the dark circles he bore were dark against his light tan coloured skin. Kai was sure he didn’t look any better. A glance up at Cole revealed the same for him, even against his much darker skin. At least they managed to stay fed, though their favourite foods tasted like ash on their tongues. They were just so used to Zane’s cooking. Nothing tastes good anymore. No restaurant could stand up to the taste of food made with them in mind, food made with love. Kai reached his other hand up to rub at his face. Here he was thinking about food of all things. He blinked once his stomach growled. Oh. He laid there, considering if food really was worth getting up over right now. It really wasn’t but a little nagging voice in the back of his head was telling him Zane would be disappointed and-

Kai shook his head then slipped free from Cole’s hold and out of bed, stretching once he was on his feet. He headed out into the kitchen/dining area/ living space directly outside of their room then moved towards the kitchen. They haven’t gone out to restock on food but there should be enough to whip something up for now. They can’t put it off for much longer though. He opened the fridge, noting that they had no eggs or bacon. They didn’t have much of anything really. He closed the fridge then checked the cupboard, finding a box of pancake mix there. Luckily, it only needs water to make the batter. He sets it down on the counter then grabbed a bowl and whisk. He poured some of the mix in, too bothered to even try to measure how much he poured out. He worked on whisking it, composing a mental list of things they’d need to buy as he did. Living off what little savings they had wasn’t working out for them. Sure they could make it another month but what then? Would they really spend that long of a time out of the Ninja business? Will they need to take up jobs again? Until they’re ready to be Ninja again? How long will that take? Will they ever recover enough to? He wanted to go on like Zane would want but… Sometimes he questions if they ever will… Kai startled once arms wrapped around him then relaxed once his height and smell of ozone made him realise it was Jay.

“Good morning.” Kai says quietly as he continued to whisk the batter smooth.

Jay didn’t answer but that was expected. He only nuzzled Kai’s back, keeping his arms wrapped around his waist. Kai won’t even ask how Jay slept. Not because he wouldn’t receive a verbal answer, but because none of the three of them have had a good night’s sleep in a long time. 

“Hope you don’t mind plain pancakes.” Kai murmured as he set the bowl aside.

Jay let him go so he can move around freely. He didn’t care much for food but he knew he had to eat or else he’d give his soulmates even more problems than they already had. He walked towards his usual seat by the window then paused on the way, seeing Cole’s painting from last night there. He walked over to look at it- only to have his breath catch at the wide, happy smile that greeted him. Jay’s eyes watered more the longer he looked at the beautifully captured painting of their lost soulmate. Hot tears fell down his cheeks as his lips trembled. It felt as if it were just yesterday he was still here with them, still alive and well… Smiling at them… Just like that… Kai set the pot on the stove then glanced up to check on Jay- only to have his heart squeeze at the sight of him standing there in one of Zane’s shirts that had long lost his smell, shaking as tears glistened down his cheeks. Kai walked over to him, ready to comfort him when he noticed Cole’s tear stained painting he was looking at and felt his own breath catch at the sight of it. Even with blotches of colour from his tears, it was Cole’s best work yet. Kai picked it up, brushing the back of his knuckles over the painting of Zane’s face, imagining that it was smooth, synthetic skin and not paper.

He squeezed his eyes shut against the wave of emotions that washed over him. He turned to Jay who was looking down, tears still falling down his cheeks, off his chin, his eyes looking distant and vacant. He pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly as he nuzzled his hair. He glanced ahead as Jay clung to him tightly, his shaking increasing. This is the truth, isn’t it? They may hope and dream and wish but… They’ll never really recover from this. Kai pulled back but only to pull Jay down to sit with him on the ground, in his lap as he pulled out a box from under Cole’s table. Inside were several folders filled with Cole’s pieces. Every single one. Even little napkin sketches.

“Remember when Cole drew this one?” Kai asked, taking out a napkin with a sketch of he, Jay and Zane sitting around a table, talking and laughing. “It was our last date, Zane took us out to a really fancy restaurant. A bad idea on his part since we’ve never been one to be proper.” He huffed, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“I’ve never ate with a knife and fork before and neither did Cole. Remember when he stabbed the meatball with the knife?” Kai says, smiling wider and Jay blinked at the image on the napkin with wet eyes before feeling the corner of his lips twitch into a smile. “Out of embarrassment at all the stares he got from eating the meatballs with a knife, he took the waitress’ pen and began doodling. It came out amazingly as always. Zane kept it…” He whispered with a fond smile then began looking for others that had happy memories attached.

Cole watched them from the doorway of their bedroom, watched as Kai took them down memory lane, when things were happier. He took in the sight of them, down to the little details and mentally saved it for later to draw. It may be small but they were smiling for the first in a long time. A smile tugged his lips too before he walked past them and to where the pancake batter and pot were sitting. He could at least do this.

___________

“Cole! Your phone!” Kai called as he walked over to the cell where it was ringing on the nightstand. “Oh. It’s Lloyd.” He says as he walked back out of the room then answered as he walked out of the room, towards where Cole was sitting by the window seat with Jay in arms, watching as rain poured over the city.

“Lloyd, what’s up?” He asked as he sat before them both, leaning back against the window pane.

“Kai. I’m glad you picked up. Are the others there with you?” Lloyd asked him from the other side of the phone with his father, uncle and Nya nearby.

“Yeah. Hold on. I’ll put you on speaker.” Kai told him then pulled the phone away from his ear and turned on the speaker option before setting it down between them.

“What’s up Lloyd?” Cole spoke up as he rubbed Jay’s shoulder, the lightning nin looking down at the phone curiously.

“Nothing much I hope. How have you guys been?” He asked them, also putting them on speaker.

“Today’s one of the better days.” Kai shrugged as he climbed over the phone to occupy Cole’s free thigh, pressing a light kiss to Jay’s lips, smiling once it pulled a small smile from Jay.

“That’s great to hear.” Lloyd says honestly.

Things have been on a downward spiral for them since Zane’s passing. It’s nice to see that they were coming around. Which is why it pained him to ask so much of them so soon. He sighed, putting them on edge.

“Can you guys meet up later? At Chen’s? We ah… There’s some things we need to talk about.” Lloyd told them and they immediately knew what the ‘things’ are.

They all frowned at his request. Were they ready for this? To become ninja again? They looked at each other. It’s been over a month since Zane’s passing and over a month of them anxiously awaiting this day. They had no choice. They were Ninjago’s only line of defense. They had to fight for them. For him. They steeled themselves as Lloyd and the others waited with bated breath for their response.

“... Yeah, Sure.” Kai spoke up and they all gave a little breath of relief.

“8 o’clock good?” Cole asked and Lloyd nodded dumbly before realising that they couldn’t see him.

“Yeah. That’s perfect.” He spoke up with a smile. “See you then?” Lloyd asked them hopefully.

“Yeah, we’ll see you then.” Cole agrees before bidding him later and hanging up.

“Alright. Awesome!” Lloyd celebrated a little, closer to having the team together again.

Well. It’ll never truly be without Zane but this was something, right?

“This is only half the battle Lloyd.” Garmadon told his son before he could celebrate further. “It’s up to you to convince them to be Ninja again.” He told him and Lloyd nodded, accepting this as his mission.

Here’s to good fortune.

______

“Which scarf?” Cole asked, holding up a blue one and an orange for Jay to wear since he isn’t feeling the hoodie like both he and Kai chose.

Jay looked between them both then at himself. He then pointed at the orange.

“Excellent choice.” Kai says, taking the orange scarf from Cole and wrapped it around his soulmate’s neck, pecking his cheek once he was done.

“Everyone ready?” Cole asked after putting the other scarf away.

“Not really but yeah.” Kai admits as Jay got up from his seat at the edge of the bed.

Kai couldn’t help his smile once Jay kissed his chin however. 

“Fair enough. Let’s not keep Lloyd waiting.” Cole says, heading out ahead of them, both his mates following behind him.

______________

Arriving at Chen’s, they spotted Lloyd pretty easily. After all, he was the only one in the noodle house in ninja gi.

“Lloyd. Hey.” Kai called as they walked over, taking up the booth he reserved for them.

“Guys, hey.” He greeted with a smile, despite his chest squeezing at the dark circles they all bore, the exhaustion that was a little more than physical in them.

But at the very least, they looked better than he expected.

“What’s going on?” Cole asked asked as if he didn’t already know, glancing at Jay eyeing a shrimp sushi plate then reaching across and picking it up before it got too far.

He set it before the curly haired boy, his heart melting at the small appreciative smile he sent his way. Lloyd released a heavy sigh, suddenly feeling nervous.

“Well… I’m really sorry to bother you guys after everything that’s happened… And I wouldn’t have called you guys at all if it wasn’t more than Nya and I can handle but… Well…” Lloyd kept losing his confidence the more he spoke.

He felt terrible to ask so much of them, despite what his Dad and Wu say.

“You guys need us to be ninja again, don’t you?” Kai spoke up for him and Lloyd sighed then nodded.

“I’m sorry-”

“No, don’t be.” Cole interrupted him. “We’re the ones who should be apologising to you. We left you and Nya all alone to handle things by yourselves. You’re just a kid and she isn’t obligated to do our jobs for us. It’s about time we got back out there anyway…” He sighed and Jay only prodded at his sushi, chewing the one he ate slowly.

“... It’s what he would have wanted…” Kai whispered and melancholic silence filled the table.

Lloyd glanced over his shoulder once the store’s bell rung then blinked, seeing some sketchy dressed guys walk in, immediately stirring up trouble.

“I’ll handle-”

“No. Leave that to us.” Cole says, glancing across at Kai who nodded. “Stay here and finish eating, alright lightning bug?” He whispered to Jay who only nods once.

He pressed a kiss to his temple then slid out of his seat, approaching the thugs roughing up the cashier with Kai behind him.

“Is there a problem here?” Cole questions and Eyezor glanced at him from over his shoulder with a sneer.

“Beat it. This ain’t none of your business.” He gruffed as the cashier put the money in the bag, terrified.

Kai spotted this with an arched brow.

“Looks like you’re robbing the establishment. That does make it our business.” Kai comments and Eyezor spun around with a well aimed punch Cole caught.

“Looking for trouble I see.” Cole says, squeezing the fist in his palm and Eyezor yelled in pain then aimed for a kick Cole also caught.

He threw him back into the other two guys behind him who were about to make a move at them, sending them all toppling like a house of cards.

“I’ll take those two, you take that guy?” Cole suggests to Kai as they got up.

“Got it.” Kai nods then rolled his shoulders.

Lloyd watched from the booth, wincing as the three thugs got their asses handed to them. It was nice to know they were still able to fight but the lack of jokes or quips made them kinda scary. He unconsciously ducked when Cole punched the one with the prosthetic eye so hard, he landed on the conveyor belt close by, the other two landing on top of him. He caught light in the corner of his vision then watched as Jay charged his electricity and shocked the trio once they got up to attack again. The three opted to run after that, bolting through the back door. Kai and Cole jogged out to the back to see if they could still catch them and turn them over to the police but it was as if they had vanished. The alley was too long for them to have already made it to the main road unless they were abnormally fast. Cole looked around at the rooftops suspiciously but something caught Kai’s attention. Cole looked to his soulmate once his breath caught.

“Kai-” Cole stopped in his tracks once he saw what he was looking at.

Before them, illuminated by candles, was a note with Zane’s picture on it, four fortune cookies placed before it. A gasp from behind had them looking back at Lloyd and Jay who were staring at the picture with wide eyes. Jay walked forward, a subtle shake to his body but Kai stopped him from going any further by wrapping his arms around him.

“Shh babe. It’s alright.” He soothed as Lloyd walked forward to pull the picture off the dagger holding it to the wall.

“Guys…” Lloyd says as he read the note once more then looked at them with wide eyes. “The note… I-it… It says Zane’s… Alive.” He told them and all three of them gasped, Jay’s silent.

“Impossible.” Cole immediately denied.

“If he was then we would have known! Whites…” Kai gritted his teeth. “Whites don’t look the same anymore. He’s gone.” He whispered and Jay clung to Kai tighter, the words hurting but he knows Kai was right.

He’s gone… Isn’t he?...

“Who the hell are those guys anyways?” Cole asked, tightening his fist as anger began filling him.

What kind of sick joke was this?

“I don’t know…” Lloyd says, frowning at the note then glanced at the fortune cookies. “Look.” He says, reaching out to take one up.

Cole looked them over warily but picked one up too. Kai watched as they did then walked closer with an arm still firmly around Jay’s waist. They both took one too.

One by one, they broke the fortunes open.

“Mine says ‘Master Chen has personally invited you to participate in his Tournament of Elements.’” Lloyd read.

“Chen? As in the noodle house owner Chen?” Cole says in disbelief as he looked across at Lloyd then Kai as he began to read.

“‘Secrecy is of the utmost importance. Tell no one, or suffer the consequences.’” He read then glanced at Jay’s. “‘If you ever want to see your friend again, meet on the pier at midnight and leave your weapons behind.’” Kai read for Jay.

“‘Only one shall remain.’” Cole read with a frown.

Lloyd startles once his fortune explodes in a tiny puff of smoke. Kai’s follow suit, then Jay’s, then Cole’s. All three of them stood there in silence.

“... It has to be some kind of trick.” Cole whispered.

“A trap.” Kai confirms but both he and Jay shared an unsure look. “... But what if they really do have him? What if he’s really alive?” He whispered and Cole frowned, asking himself those very same questions.

“... We have to at least check.” Lloyd says quietly, fragile hope filling him too.

“... White has never looked the same since that day though.” Cole spoke up, meeting their eyes. “Don’t…” He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Don’t get your hopes up too high. If they have him…” Cole paused, gathering strength for what he was about to say next. “If they have him… It’s most likely just his body.” He whispered and Kai squeezed his eyes shut as Jay buried his face into his chest, shoulders trembling.

That made sense. If Zane was alive, their whites would have never seemed so washed out… Even if he was dead for a moment, their white would return to its luminosity… But it hadn’t…

“Even so…” Kai spoke after a moment. “He at least deserves a proper burial.” He says and they all nodded.

Lloyd looked down at the note again, at the smiling drawing of their friend.

“The Tournament of Elements. I'm starting to think this Master Chen makes more than noodles.” Lloyd whispered to himself.

_______________

Packing for their trip happened in silence. All of them had so many what ifs running through their heads. But that one encounter, that one note sparked fragile hope within them all. Because…  _ What if he really was alive? _ It was a long shot. Almost guaranteed he wasn’t. But god they wanted him to be. They missed him so much, would give almost anything to see him, to have him again. Jay stood in their small apartment, looking at the picture of all four of them hugging each other tightly, wide grins on their faces. He touched his fingers against the glass protecting it, against Zane’s face. Cole still had his face plate. Tucked away someplace safe and sound, placed delicately in a box. They never saw it after that day. Couldn’t… But maybe… Maybe one day soon… They won’t need to keep it anymore… He looked up once Cole walked into the living space, duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. He blinked as he saw Jay holding that picture he kept always on his desk. He smiled softly.

“Do you want to carry it with you?” Cole asked him and Jay looked back at the photo then at Cole again and nodded once.

Cole picked up Jay’s bag then set it on the empty desk and opened it for him. Jay tucked the picture inside safely then zipped it up again, pulling it over his shoulder.

“Ready?” Kai asked as he walked out of their room.

They all looked at each other then nodded.

_______

“There’s a lot of people here.” Kai commented once they were on the docks. “Do you think they have powers like us?” He asked his friends.

“I asked my dad about it but he responded pretty weird. Like he’s hiding something from me.” Lloyd says with a small frown.

“You didn’t tell him, did you? The message in the cookie said not to.” Cole reminded him.

“I didn’t, don’t worry.” Lloyd reassured him.

They looked up once a ferry pulled in, everyone lining up as it did.

“We don’t know if this is a trap or not so we should stick together.” Lloyd says from his place behind Kai.

“Trust me. You don’t have to tell us that.” Kai says as Cole grunted his agreement from hsi place before him.

They began to filter in but once they got to Jay who was standing before Cole, Clouse stopped him.

“Master Chen will be pleased to see you've accepted his offer. Masters of Spinjitzu shall fare favorably in his Tournament, however…” The man spoke in his nasally voice, reaching into Jay’s bag and pulling out his nunchucks, the blue ninja scrambling to catch the photo frame that almost fell from where it came out with the weapon. “No weapons allowed.” Clouse says completely unapologetic, tossing the nunchucks into the sea.

All three of them glared at Clouse as they got on the ferry- only to look back surprised at a familiar voice.

“Lloyd! Wait!” Garmadon yelled as he ran up the dock, just as Lloyd was about to get on. “If you go on that boat, you may never return.” He warned his son and Clouse sniffed at the sight of him.

“What are you doing here dad?” Lloyd asked with a frown.

“If it isn’t Lord Garmadon. Or is it Sensei now? I can’t recall…” Clouse hummed as he turned away, getting on the ferry.

“Clouse. I see Chen still has you running his errands.” Garmadon shot back and Cole shared a curious look with Kai.

Clearly those two have history.

“I’m sorry Dad but I have to go. This is about Zane, about family. If we're ever going to be whole again, I have to get on that ship.” Lloyd told him and Garmadon frowned.

“Last call.” Clouse says lightly and Lloyd walked up the plank, into the ferry.

“I can’t stop you but I can join you.” Garmadon says as he walked up the plank.

"Sorry. No more room." Clouse spoke as the thugs began pulling in the plank so Garmadon couldn't get in.

"No room?" Garmadon asked with an arched brow then jumped up and flipped over, landing on the plank that was half way pulled in and jumping up again immediately after, his weight making the plank and one of the thugs fall off into the water.

Just before the thug hit the water, Garmadon used him as an additional boost so he could jump into the ferry, shooting Clouse a lightly smug look. 

"I stand corrected. There's room now." Clouse says, turning around. 

"Don't worry, I'm not here to compete. Only to look out for my interests." Garmadon told him as he walked over to Lloyd, placing a hand on his shoulder as the trio gathered close as well.

"Let's ship out!" Clouse announced and the ferry began to leave.

Kai glanced back at the mainland as the ferry carried them away. He then looked over to where Cole and Jay were doing the same. This trip will either make them… Or break them even further than they already are. It was terrifying. But… He reached out, taking Cole’s larger, calloused hand. The earth elemental squeezed it without question, taking Jay’s too. A smile lifted Kai’s face. They were going to face it together.

Or…

So he had hoped.

The tournament started out intense. He had almost not made it through the first round but he had to do what he must. He refused to drop out and leave his soulmates alone in this, Garmadon’s disappointment be damned. Then, during their investigating the passageway Cole had found in his room, they ended up almost being eaten by a snake only surpassed in size by the Great Devourer. That night was spent soothing Jay’s silent hyperventilation once he realised he almost lost them both after Lloyd left for his room. Then, once Jay finally drifted off, Cole had to do the same for Kai for the same reasons. They hadn’t gotten a moment to rest however. That afternoon, they updated the board to reveal new matchups… That included Jay and Cole going against each other. Kai and Cole had started to regret coming to this place. Jay’s anxiety had skyrocketed since day one and only kept getting worse. They had to help him calm down from one of his most intense anxiety attacks yet. He didn’t want to fight and neither did Cole. Kai was helpless as they struggled for a solution but none came forward in time. Neither could lift a hand against each other… And Chen didn’t like that.

He released the Condrai Crushers to make it so that one of them would lose, no matter what. But he underestimated what they could do if they worked together… Or rather… They underestimated Chen.

“Enough!” The man finally snapped, blue in the face from anger. “I know what you are trying to do. If neither of you will win, then both of you will lose!” He yelled then began activating trap doors all over the arena, forcing them both to dodge them.

Cole knew then. Chen was right. They both can’t win. So he did what he had to. He grabbed the Jadeblade from its perch and threw it to Jay who was barely able to keep from falling into one of the trapdoors. Jay caught it out of instinct then looked down at the blade in horrified silence then looked to where Cole hopped down from the mount, the trap doors finally halting.

“Finally! Master of Lightning wins!” Chen announced as Jay shook his head, tears pouring down the sides of his face.

Cole only smiled at him.

“Keep on fighting baby. You, Kai and Lloyd will win this thing. I know you will.” Cole told him just before the ground gave way under his feet.

It ached Cole’s heart to see Jay scream silently, reaching out for him, Kai’s own audible yell from the stands more than enough to translate both of their anguish. Cole squeezed his eyes shut as he fell. He’ll get out. He’ll get back them again. Mark his words. That night was a particularly emotional one, for both Jay and Kai. They always converged in Kai’s room, never using their own but now, Kai’s Ninjago king bed was so much more empty. Cole, their pillar of strength was gone and it felt as if they were spiraling into freefall. Kai tried to be the strong one, pushing his emotions back because Cole wasn’t dead. They knew that. But… It still hurt so much. Their tears didn’t last forever however. They cased woe aside for rage, used it to harden themselves, to keep going and to save Cole. They had allies. Things weren’t over yet. It was close to being over during the Thunderblade event though. Kai sucked at skates after all but they managed to pull through with help, with new allies.

While that was happening, Cole was grudgingly forced to work in the factory, his powers taken from him along with his gi for what was no doubt prison outfits. Security was tight and misbehaving meant feeding that massive serpent. With Karlof’s guidance, he managed to make it through a full day- even though he had flour dumped on him. Later into what Cole was assuming was the night, Zugu was leading them all through a tunnel to get back to their cells- when Cole heard a familiar voice in passing.

“I sense these chains are unbreakable...” That voice…

Cole’s breath hitched before he turned back, heading towards the door he heard it from. Could it really be? Is he…?

“What are you doing? Don't make trouble!” Karlof whispered but Cole was beyond reason at this point.

He held onto the bars at the cell and peered into the darkness of it.

“Zane?” Cole uttered, sounding breathless with hope. “... Is that you?” He asked softly while Zugu grew irritated up ahead.

“What’s the holdup back there?” He gruffed and Karlof thought quickly before kneeling.

“Just a sec. Karlof tie shoes.” Karlof called back, buying Cole some time.

Said earth elemental stood there with bated breath, waiting, hoping for any sign of- Something moved and Cole found himself looking into brightly glowing blue eyes on a shiny, metallic face. Tears welled up in Cole’s eyes as he looked over their missing forth, looking brand new just across from him.

“Zane!” Cole finally got out, his voice wavering from suppressed sobs.

He couldn’t risk Zugu thinking something’s up too soon by him bawling his eyes out at the first sight of his soulmate in months, after thinking him dead for those months. Zane took a moment, looking over the white figure before him before his damaged memory offered him a name and face.

“Cole.” Zane breathed and Cole couldn't stop the few tears that ran down his face at that, clamping his own hand over his mouth to keep himself from letting out any sobs.

Zane frowned as he reached through the bars, brushing away his tears that had mixed with the flower he was coated with.

“Cole…” He whispered as hundreds of images of his grinning face flickered through his mind, not at all liking the fact that he wasn’t grinning now.

“Zane…” Cole spoke again, his voice watery as he leaned into his touch. “God, I’ve missed you so much, you don’t even know.” He says then gave a wet laugh, joy filling his heart.

Zugu stood firmer then, looking down at the feet of the closest prisoner and seeing no shoes.

“What shoes?” Zugu asked suspiciously then began walking down the line of prisoners.

Cole looked down the line then back at Zane with fierce determination. 

“Don’t worry Snowflake, I’ll get you out of here.” Cole says then reached through the bars, cupping the back of Zane’s head and bringing him close so he could kiss him deeply, his heart soaring with the contact, even as they pulled back with a soft smack. “I promise.” He whispered and Zane reached up to touch his lips, feeling Cole against them still.

He then smiled and nodded, heading back further into his cell as more memories sprung up, reminding him of Jay and of Kai… His soulmates… He ached to see them again too…

Cole took a moment to swipe away the tear tracks on his face made obvious by the flour by adding even more flour from his clothes as Zugu arrived.

“Where is Cole?” Zugu asked Karlof then pushed him aside- only to find Cole grinning at him.

“Right here. What’s the haps?” Cole asked Zugu who looked puzzled for a moment before heading off to the front of the line again, getting things up and running once more. “From here on out, Karlof, I'll be making more than noodles. I'm making trouble, and lots of it.” He told the metal elemental.

“Chen can try his best to split up our team, but he's about to find out what happens when we put ourselves back together.” Cole says with a sly smirk, a clear sign that he was plotting.

And plot he had.

The next day in the factory, he shared his intentions to break out and rescue his missing soulmate with Karlof. The metal elemental would have kept trying to stop him if the word soulmate hadn’t come up. He may not have met his yet but he knows he would do anything for them so he would allow Cole to do the same, trusting that he had an actual plan. Cole did. It starts off with a short note to his other two soulmates within a fortune cookie that was almost eaten by Zugu and unknowing to Cole, almost opened by Chen himself. Luckily, something came up and the cookies were passed out untouched as Chen foiled any alliances the ninja managed to make with a single announcement of his staff being the grand prize. It shouldn’t have surprised them that in this day and age, everyone wanted power, and Garmadon had warned them that Chen was a clever man, dismissing all the evidence they’ve gathered against him with ease. Now, the only comrades they had were each other.

But Jay and Kai were set in their determination to stop Chen and get their Cole back. The fragile alliance falling apart didn’t phase them at all. One way or another, they’ll win this. Jay however, found a Kabuki fanning far to close to him and in his deep, simmering anger, he shot them a deadly glare- only for his eyes to widen at the familiar, makeup covered face. He was quick to snatch Kai’s hand, tugging at it until the fire elemental looked to see what caught his Jay’s attention.

“Nya?” Kai gasped in a whisper and both Lloyd and Garmadon glanced across at that.

“Here and undercover. Out of my element but I’ve made it this far.” She whispered to them. “I heard what happened to Cole…” She added, looking over both her brother and Jay but was surprised to only find anger in their eyes, not the despair and hopelessness they saw with losing Zane.

“We’ll get him back.” Was all Kai says and Nya was glad that at least they aren’t letting whatever sorrow they must feel prevent them from finishing what they came here to do.

“Is it just you here?” Lloyd asked her quietly and she shook her head.

“No. Dareth is also on the island-”

“What up, Ninja?” Dareth spoke from her communication device.

“-and I’m in contact with Sensei Wu via mobile base.” Nya told them but something crossed Kai’s mind just then.

“Since you're undercover, that means you can get close to Clouse's spellbook! He has some kind of important spell in there that is linked to this whole tournament. All we know is that it's on page 149. I think he might have it in his quarters.” Kai whispered to her.

“Alright. I’ll look into it while you guys take care of your own work.” She nodded and Jay frowned.

“How so?” Lloyd asked her.

“How do you think they found out about your alliance? Someone in your circle of trust is a sneaky rat. A spy.” She told them and they gasped but it made sense now.

Nya notices Clouse’s eyes falling on her and she quickly leaves with a flutter of her fan. Skylor, the only one of them who still seemed interested in the alliance walked over then.

“Do you guys know her?” Skylor asked as she looked to Kai.

“No. I was just asking about a more appetizing menu for Jay here.” Kai lied smoothly and Jay nods, grimacing at the horned wasp eggs before him. “What brings you here?” He asked her and Skylor gave him her fortune.

“You’re lucky this didn’t end up in the wrong hands.” Skylor says as she gave him her fortune and walked away.

Kai frowned, watching her go then read it. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at Cole’s handwriting on the fortune. Both Jay and Lloyd looked at Kai with curiosity and worry. Jay shifted closer, peering over so he can read the fortune Kai was staring at, frozen in shock. He became just as shocked, his breath stolen right out of him from two simple sentences. 

_ Zane’s alive. We’re going to break out today. _

Zane?... Alive?... Kai let Lloyd slide the paper out of his hands as Jay gripped Kai tightly, wondering if he hallucinated that fortune. But no, Lloyd had gasped, had whispered that Zane’s alive… So it was true… Zane really was… Kai looked down at Jay who was trying to process that their Zane really was alive… But one question plagued them… If Zane was alive… Why did their whites still look so washed out?

Back in the Factory, Cole had kept his promise to cause trouble, bringing all the guards in a wild goose chase to catch him as he played a game of keep away with him being the ball. He jumped from machine to machine, stealing a mouthful of noodles on the way for added effect. Once Zugu finally caught him, he was immediately thrown into the dungeons- which was exactly what he was aiming for. Cole sat up with a smirk once they were gone and pulled out Zugu’s keys for the dungeons. He made quick work of escaping from his own cell, checking if the coast was clear before quickly darting towards Zane’s cell. Zane on the other hand, was being plagued by dreams of a most unfriendly dragon seeking him out, for what Zane was sure of is for nothing good.

“Zane!” He jolted awake to find Cole looking down at him, brown eyes meeting mechanical blue.

Zane reached a hand up, holding Cole by the front of his orange jumper and pulling him down for a kiss, the urge, the need to to do so plaguing him prior to drifting off as he had. Cole was surprised by the impromptu kiss but he was more than willing to return it, straddling Zane’s lap as he was. He may be more metallic now but this… This kiss was the same as it always was. Cole snapped himself out of it, pulling away though reluctantly from Zane’s lips.

“Crap… We don’t have time for this. We have to move. And now.” Cole says as he got out of Zane’s lap, pulling him up as he did. “We have to get out of here and stop Chen.” He says and Zane nods, allowing him to pull him out of the dungeon- only to freeze once he remembered.

“Not yet.” Zane says, taking the keys from Cole and opening the cell next to his. 

“Zane, wh-” Cole’s question was cut off to see Pixal placed to sit on a chair, her eyes dark. “Woah… What did they do to her?” He whispered as they walked in.

Zane frowned, looking around quickly, knowing time was of the essence. He then spotted her Neural Drive set on the table and was quick to take it, looking for the slot behind her head and sliding it back in place.

“How’d you know she was here?” Cole asked as they watched her eyes load up slowly, looking towards the door nervously.

“I saw them put her here when I first got here.” Zane told him then impatiently picked her up as she continued to reboot. “We must go.” He told Cole who nods, helping him carry her out.

Moments after, Zugu sounds the alarm, realising his keys are missing. He was quick to tell Clouse of their escape as he entered his room. Nya who was reading the spell there, had quickly tore the page out instead, realising that she was out of time. This of course didn’t go unnoticed by Clouse who had ordered Zugu to release his serpent. Cole and Zane were having some difficulty finding an exit in the maze of tunnels beneath the palace. Cole had opted for Zane to lead as Pixal ran diagnostics and fetched her previous memories, not quite with them yet. A growl sounded then and it had Cole going rigid as Zane frowned.

“I’m not familiar with that sound.” Zane says, turning to Cole who looked terrified.

“But I am! We need to go!” Cole yelled, grabbing him by the hand and running away from the source of the sound.

“I thought I was leading. What are we running from?” Zane asked him, trusting Cole’s instinct to run.

“Snake. Big, mean snake. Second biggest you’ll ever see.” Cole told him and Zane certainly didn’t like the sound of that.

They came to a dead end after a moment and Cole groaned.

“Not good.” He says anxiously and Pixal came online then.

“What?... What is happening?” She asked and Cole set her down on her feet.

“Long story short, you were kidnapped with Zane and I’m breaking you guys out.” Cole told her then glanced at Zane who was inspecting the odd wall. “Or trying to.” He amends.

“This isn’t a wall.” Zane finally spoke. “It’s the body of the serpent.” He says, glancing back at the other two.

“There has to be another way.” Cole says, refusing to admit defeat. “This way.” He says, taking off again and both nindroids followed after him- only for them to run into another dead end.

“The snake’s strategy seems to be to surround us and curl inwards.” Zane observed.

“Well my strategy is to not get us eaten.” Cole says with a frown, looking around. “We just got you back dammit. I’ll be damned if this stupid snake takes you away again.” He says with narrowed eyes and Zane looked at Cole with wide eyes.

“Let’s find a different route-” Cole was cut off by the snake’s hiss and his eyes widened to see it approaching them, glowing magenta eyes on them as it worked its way closer to them.

“There seems to be no further routes.” Zane says as they all stepped back, the snake baring its fangs at them, as it inched ever so closer.

“Zane’s elemental powers have been taken by Chen as well so freezing the snake is not optional.” Pixal spoke up before Cole could ask. “Calculating escape routes.” She says as they backed up against the snake’s body the serpent’s head getting dangerously close.

“Uh. No offense but could you calculate a little faster?” Cole asked as he pushed Zane behind him, chest heaving with fear but unwilling to let the serpent get to his soulmate without a fight.

“Complete. Zane. Aim your explosive shurikens to the ground.” She told him, looking across at him.

“Explosive…” Zane whispered then quickly ran through his blueprint in his head and does so, the shurikens appearing from a slot in his arms.

He fired them and the ground beneath them caved, leaving them to fall through just as the snake launched itself at them. They quickly scurried out of the way of its head as it tried to bite at them through the hole too small for its head.

“Holy heck. That was close.” Cole breathed with a shaky laugh as they got up.

“One could say… Too close for comfort.” Pixal agrees, on her feet again.

Zane was silent as they walked along the tunnels there.

“Cole.” He spoke after a moment and said ninja looked back at his soulmate. “Why… Why did you… Do that? I am now made out of titanium. I am far more resilient. I could have-”

“What? You expect me to sit back and lose you a second time?” Cole asked with narrowed eyes and Zane frowned. “So what if you’re made out of stronger stuff now? That doesn’t mean I’ll just let you do something so foolishly brave ever again. You aren’t indestructible Zane and I’ll bring you back to Kai and Jay. Whole and alive. We’ll all get through this in one piece and then we’ll never let you out of our sights ever again.” He says as he walked up to him and Zane looked up at him, expecting anger in his eyes as he heard in his voice but…

There was none. Zane felt his very core clench at the broken look in Cole’s eyes as he looked down at him, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“We barely survived losing you once… We won’t make it a second time.” Cole he whispered, reaching out to cup Zane’s cheek tenderly.

Zane opened and closed his mouth as he looked at Cole, wanting to say something, anything but… Nothing came. He barely held back a pitiful sound once Cole’s hand slid from his cheek.

“Let’s move. We aren’t out of here yet.” Cole says as he glanced away and Pixal nods.

“I will lead.” She says and Cole allows it, both following behind her.

Back in the palace, the others were inspecting the elemental masters to see who was the rat in their cupboard. Everyone was compliant to have their backs checked- all but Shade and Skylor that is. Shade had taken off, refusing to work with them, wanting the staff. Skylor had shown Kai her markless back and her disappointment in his suspicions in her. He felt bad for thinking her as the spy but he had to be sure. He had other things to worry about than her disappointment in him however. Like Jay who had gotten his leg broken when Shade had dodged Lloyd’s attack and it dropped a very heavy painting of Kai on him. Jay hadn’t made a single sound, even though it must have been agonizing. Kai scooped him up carefully, carrying him over to his bed and setting him down gently.

“Forget the alliance right now. There’s no hope for a fast recovery. We need a plan, and soon. The Tournament is winding down.” Kai says as he fetched the standard first aid kit in his room and breaking the glorious painting of himself they thought he’d like without remorse. “Any word from Nya?” He asked as he fashioned a splint for his mate, cooing praises once he winced and gripped the bedding tightly.

“Not yet.” Lloyd sighed then walked over to Jay. “Sorry about that Jay…” He apologised but Jay only shrugged it off.

He knew it wasn’t his fault anyway. Right now, he was more keen on hearing a plan to stop Chen and getting all of them off this crazy island. Nya on the other hand found herself in a sticky situation when Chen ordered a search on all the Kabuki to see which went into Clouse’s quarters and found the spell. She still had it on her and the cultist before her started searching. Luckily, before he could find the spell she tucked away in her clothes, loud music began playing out of nowhere, Dareth’s voice audible. While Dareth did get her out of that situation, he still lead to her being discovered as a spy. She barely managed but she got away, however the coast was far from clear. Chen decided it was time for a grand collection. While that happened, Cole, Pixal and Zane overheard two cultists that were talking about his escape and how the others would be punished for it.

“The exit is just around this bend.” Pixal told them once they were gone.

Cole stood there for a moment, torn. He then decided.

“You two go. A Ninja never just saves themself. I have to go back and save them. All of them.” He says, looking towards the route where the factory was.

Zane looked at his back for a moment then stepped forward, taking his hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

“And a Ninja never leaves another Ninja’s side.” Zane told him softly once Cole looked down at him. “After all. A ninja protects those who cannot protect themselves.” He adds with a small smile and Cole’s heart swelled.

“Then it appears I will be coming with you both.” Pixal spoke up. “ I may not be a ninja but I was made to assist. And assist I will.” She told them and they smiled at her.

“We’ll get off this island one day. But it’s either all of us or none of us.” Cole told them and they nodded before heading towards the factory.

The next day found the remaining contestants plummeting through the air from a hot air balloon to find and capture Nya, the few parachutes all that would guarantee their safe landing. Kai looked up frantically for his lighter soulmate as they fell from the air then breathed a sigh of relief once he saw him grab and put on a chute. He then looked around and spotted one falling close by. He spotted Shade aiming for it but streamlined himself towards it and snatched it before he could, quickly putting it on and pulling it open. A roar caught his attention and he breathed another breath of relief to see that Lloyd was atop that pure energy dragon. That’s good. But nothing that happened after that was good. Chen took all the elemental masters down one by one, imprisoning them in the DB Express’ cell. Kai ran into Skylor along the way trying to find Nya first but she gave herself away as the spy by using Zane’s ice powers to freeze a pond they needed to cross.

Chen himself also made an appearance and both their combined efforts lead to him also being captured. Once he was thrown into the cell, he was both relieved and devastated to see Jay in there with him. Everyone had figured out by now that their relationship wasn’t just friendly so he didn’t hesitate to hug his soulmate close, glaring venomously at Clouse and Chen’s back. One way or another, they’ll fail. They were all taken to their underground ritual room, the cultists chanting as they were brought forward onto the serpent platform. Skylor glanced away from them, feeling guilty to let this happen but she didn’t have a choice now did she? Kai spotted her do so and couldn’t stop his sneer.

“Go ahead and look away, but you know just as much as I do that he's still gonna need your powers as well as ours.” Kai told her and Skylor frowned.

“You don't get it. My father gets everything he wants. Always. I didn’t have a choice.” Skylor told him quietly.

“That’s where you’re wrong. You always have a choice. You can choose to keep going like this… Or you could help us help you out of this.” Kai told her and she glanced away again, frowning as she considered.

Zugu forced them all to kneel then as Chen made a ridiculous appearance on his chair that was floating thanks to Gravis’ powers he could barely control. The group of elementals only glared the man down as he talked almost casually with his right hand. He then commenced taking their powers and it was a feeling none of them wanted to ever experience again. Suppressing their powers was one thing but taking them felt as if a part of their very being was ripped out of them, leaving them feeling disoriented with it. He then ordered for them to be taken to the factory but Kai was surprised once she vouched for him to stay with her then even more so when Chen complied. Jay shot him a worried, almost desperate look over his shoulder as he was taken away but Kai only gave him a reassuring smile. He’ll get him out of there.

Jay swallowed but nods and looked ahead. He trusted Kai. He was soon escorted to the factory after being forced into the orange jumpsuits and told simply to ‘work’. Jay shot them a withering glare then walked towards the noodle machine, his back turned to a stack of large crates. He stared down at the noodles when a sound caught his ear.

“Pssst!” He looked around then behind him, just to where the stack of large crates were.

Jay’s eyes shone when he recognised Cole immediately- but then his breath caught, meeting glowing blue eyes. Was that… Cole motioned him over and he glanced around to make sure none of the guards were looking at him before quickly slipping behind the crates. Cole’s large arms instantly wrapped around him, holding him close as he breathed out a sigh of relief.

“You’re ok…” Cole spoke quietly as he pulled back, cupping his cheeks and looking him over.

His smile dropped however once he noticed the shift in his weight off his left leg.

“You’re hurt?” Cole asked him and Jay hesitated then nodded.

Before Cole could quiz him and threaten whoever hurt him, he notices his gaze shift to Zane, his blue eyes so open and vulnerable. He smiles then pulled back enough to set him before Zane who was looking down at him as if his whole world had ground to a stop.

“Jay…” Zane says softly and Jay’s eyes shone with tears as he began trembling.

“Z-Zane…” Jay whispered, his voice barely audible and clearly underused.

But he spoke, and Cole’s heart was soaring. Jay pushed himself forward and cling to him tightly, wrapping his arms around him tightly as his shoulders shook from silent sobs.

“It’s alright Jay. I’m here now. I won’t leave you again, I promise.” Zane whispered, holding him tightly and Jay’s sobs became audible at that.

Cole smiled then left them be, taking Jay’s place so he could have the time to reconnect with Zane, while Karlof and Pixal worked building that preposterous Roto Jet behind a tarp a little ways further away. Cole however, will be holding him firm to that promise. Kai had thought hearing Chen gush about his precious trophies was torture before, but now, it was letting his sister believe he had turned on them that was the true torture. He has Lloyd now and he was in the best position to stop all of this once and for all. He had to keep his cover… But throwing them a wink in hint didn’t seem like a bad idea… Though, he could only just hope that they can manage to escape before that snake wakes up. Though, he was downright disgusted by how Chen treats Skylor as disposable. He had to save both Lloyd and Skylor… He has an idea how to do so… An idea he shared with Skylor. She was surprised he was sharing his plan with her but… She wanted her freedom too.

Down under, Cole worked in Jay’s place as Zane looked over Jay’s leg. It wasn’t obviously broken but Zane was sure it was at least fractured. He couldn’t tell for sure without the correct tools but it would do him a lot of good to keep off the leg, just in case it was a non-displaced break. He glanced up at the usually chatty Jay who was just looking at him dazed, as if he was dreaming. Guilt squeezed him tightly. He didn’t intend for this to happen. He just wanted to keep them safe and out of harm, even if it cost him his life. Everything has a consequence it seems. He finished securing a make-shift splint then couldn’t stop himself from brushing the back of his fingers against Jay’s cheek, smiling softly once he leaned into his touch, holding onto his hand.

“Uh, please, a moment, almost done. Soon, noodle machine will be firing on all cylinders.” Karlof pleats, trying to stop Zugu from uncovering their work.

“No, make now. Master Chen wants noodles for the big ceremony.” Zugu gruffed and both were on alert at that.

Cole glanced across at Zane and nodded before getting closer to the covered jet. Zane scooped Jay up in his arms as he got closer too, keeping out of sight of the guards high up. Zugu pulled off the sheets of the incomplete Roto Jet and their cover was immediately blown. Cole took his position, jumping into the driver's seat of the jet, tossing off his hat as he did, revealing himself to the shocked Zugu. He barely had a chance to react when Cole started firing at them, forcing Zugu and all the cultists to duck, giving Zane the perfect opportunity to quickly climb aboard the jet, heading up to where Cole was seated. Jay pointed to the left and both Zane and Cole looked to see the cultists rushing towards them.

“Good job baby.” Cole praised, and the other elemental masters turned the Roto Jet towards them, Zane depositing Jay into his lap, the other ninja small enough to not block Cole’s view as he acted as a second set of eyes.

He fires at those cultists too as Zane slid down the jet to help the others navigate it.

“When can it fly?” Cole yelled over the sound of the jet firing at the cultists forced to duck and cover.

“When it ready, no sooner!” Karlof yelled back from where both he and Pixal were still working on the jet.

“We’re gonna run out of bolts trying to fend them off!” Cole warned as he stopped firing.

“No problem. Push red button.” Karlof instructed him.

“Rotate the jet towards the doors first.” Pixal spoke up before he did so and the elementals all did so as she welded a panel shut.

“You wanna do it lightning bug?” Cole asked Jay who was seated in his lap.

Jay blinked then grinned widely and slammed his hand down on the red button and two missiles launched immediately, blowing up the massive doors. They all cheered as they pushed the jet out, Cole huffing as they did.

“This is why you don’t make jets underground Karlof!” Cole called after him, more amused than anything.

“Behind you!” Karlof says instead and they quickly turned the jet around long enough to shoot a missile at them forcing the cultists to run before it hit them.

The group took it as their chance to escape. They navigated their way through the tunnels, Pixal guiding them with urgency. She had Cole blast the wall in front of them, knocking back Clouse’s serpent who was about to eat Nya.

“Nobody eats my friends!” Cole yelled, launching several rounds of missiles at the serpent who dodged and hissed at him.

Cole startled once Jay took the wheel and aimed the next missile over the snake’s head, blowing out the ceiling above it and crushing its head under the weight of the roof and rocks there.

“Yeah! That’s our Jay!” Cole cheered and Jay only smiled bashfully as Zane freed Sensei Garmadon and Nya who immediately hugged him.

“Zane! You’re back!” She yelled happily but Zane startles.

“My back? What is on it?” Zane as he turned his head right around so he could look at his back and she laughed.

“Pix, Karlof. When is this thing gonna be ready to fly?” He asked both who were still working on the jet.

Pixal and Karlof shared a look.

“When ready, no sooner.” Pixal says, imitating Karlof and they all laughed.

They’ll be up and running in no time. Cole nuzzled into Jay’s hair as the lightning ninja relaxed against him for the moment. Hold on Kai, Lloyd. We’ll be there soon.

Further into the web of tunnels and caves, Lloyd was brought out in the ceremony room, his hands bound with cursed cuffs to prevent him from using his powers. After being defeated and captured by Chen, this was where he ended up. Imagine his confusion and hurt when he discovered that Kai was helping them. He watched with trepidation as Chen took Skylor’s powers. Lloyd hardened his expression once Chen turned to him, even as fear ran through him. Lloyd grunted as he was lifted off his knees, his powers forcefully torn from him. He collapsed once he had it all, coughing as he laid there, momentarily dazed as his body sought equilibrium. He looked up through blurry eyes as Skylor stood next to her father as he celebrated his success. He heard Kai yelled something and his eyes widened once Skylor kicked away Chen’s staff. It was chaos after that, Skylor fighting her father, Kai grabbing the staff, using Jay’s lightning to attack the other Cultists converging on them and freeing him.

“That was all an act?” Lloyd asked as he rubbed his wrists.

“Don’t worry. I had everything under control- well. Mostly.” Kai reassured.

Clouse pulled a lever then and Kai looked up with wide eyes as he saw venom dripping down to where Lloyd was and quickly used his own green energy to save him. Before Clouse could conjure up any more trouble, Kai froze him in a block of ice.

“Quick Kai, destroy the staff!” Lloyd told him but Kai wasn’t listening, looking over the staff, his eyes turning red.

“Chen wasn’t kidding… This thing is awesome…” Kai says, holding it up then used it to attack the cultists, grinning widely as he knocked them over.

“Kai! It has too much power! Destroy it!” Lloyd yelled at Kai who’s eyes flashed back and forth between red and normal. “ It’s corrupting him! We have to get the staff out of his hands-”

“No-one is taking my staff!” Kai suddenly whirled around and snapped at Lloyd, frightening the green ninja with the intense red of his eyes. “You had all the power before! Now it’s my turn!” He yelled.

“What am I saying?!” Kai says with panic once his eyes flickered back to normal. “Nothing I don’t already feel!” He growled, eyes turning red again.

“Yes… Yes… Embrace the power…” Chen says from his place out of sight, watching him struggle.

“I can’t… I can’t control it!” Kai grunted out, his struggle audible before his eyes flickered to red again. “I don’t want to control it!” He growled.

“I deserve this power! I should have had it all along! I should have been the Green Ninja! I could have protected him if I was!” Kai sneered at Lloyd as he walked forward, charging green energy into the staff.

“No Kai! Don’t!” Lloyd yelled and they squeeze their eyes shut as Kai moved to attack.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the area, taking out the snake head of the platform and forcing them to jump out or else they would have been crushed.

“We’re here! Cole yelled from the wing of the Roto Jet Jay was now piloting, their eyes immediately scouring the area for their fourth, even as the other elemental masters jumped off to combat the cultists.

Zane spotted him first and jumped off the jet, running through the fighting area towards where he and Lloyd were. He grabbed a cultist who was charging at them and spun him around by the feet and tossed him into a group of them, knocking them over like bowling pins.

“Zane! Oh am I glad to see you!” Lloyd greeted and Zane offered him a smile.

“And I, you.” He responded, adjusting his wrists.

He moved towards where Kai was recovering, rubbing his head with his eyes still glowing red.

“Kai…” The fire elemental paused at that voice.

Was the staff’s influence making him hallucinate? It couldn’t… Be… Kai looked up into glowing blue eyes, at a shiny metallic face…

“Are you alright?” He asked, distracted by the redness of Kai’s eyes, sure that wasn’t a good sign.

Kai on the other hand stared with wide eyes, the redness fading out of them, leaving nothing but gleaming cognac eyes and something akin to disbelief. Before it could register in Zane’s systems, Kai had pounced, wrapping all four limbs around the nindroid as he gripped his clothes tightly.

“Zane!” Kai spoke rawly, burying his face into the crook of his neck as he trembled in his arm. “God, I thought I lost you forever… I thought… I-I…” It got harder to talk with the sobs choking him.

It never got easier on Zane to see his soulmates like this. He sat on his heels, holding Kai tightly. But the First Spinjitzu Master knows how much he’s missed them. Kai sobbed into Zane’s neck, hiccuping as he lifted his head, intent to kiss him until they were fused together forever, never to be separated again- but then he saw Chen moving towards the staff amidst the chaos. He scrambled out of Zane’s arms, eyes focused on the staff. No way in hell was he about to let Chen get it. They both dove after the staff but Kai was just a little faster. The second Kai was on his feet was the moment he smashed the staff into the ground, destroying it and releasing everyone’s powers. He panted as he looked down at the shattered gem and staff, feeling his fire return, making him whole once more. He blinked once a hand appeared in his line of sight. He looked up and saw that it was Zane’s. He smiled, still teary eyed and took it, letting him help him up then immediately kissing him, his hands cupping metallic cheeks as he kissed him with everything he got. By the time they pulled apart, they were both breathless, despite Zane not needing to breathe. A small figure wormed their way between them and they glanced down at Jay before smiling and hugging him between them. Cole’s large arms wrapped around them too and they all hugged, teary eyed but happy that they were whole again.

“There’s still some butt left to be kicked. What do you guys say?” Cole murmured and they looked up at him then smiled, Kai laughed but nodded.

“Ninja go!”

______________

“No signs of Chen, Skylor or Clouse.” Garmadon reported as they gathered outside the palace after their victory and the group including Nya frowned.

“It is safe to assume they have escaped through many of the hidden passages the palace and island has.” Pixal told them.

“We’ll find her.” Nya says with determination and they nodded, sure of that.

“It’s good to see the four of you back together though.” Lloyd says with a smile at Zane who was being hugged from behind by Cole and had both Kai and Jay under his arms, Kai resting his head against Zane’s left shoulder as Jay nuzzled into his right side.

“It is good to be back… To have them back…” Zane says the last bit softer, smiling once they embraced him tighter at that.

“... Not… Right…” Jay whispered as he looked up at the partially cloudy sky, surprising Garmadon, Nya and Lloyd.

He actually spoke… A frown crossed both Cole and Kai’s face at that.

“Jay’s right. You’re alive… We have you right here yet…” Cole says, trailing off, looking up as well.

“White… Still looks so pale… Washed out…” Kai finished for him, not pleased by this tidbit.

“It is?” Zane says with a frown. “Your colours were dull before I had met up with you all again… But they are here now, bright as they should be… I…” He looked down, puzzling over the fact.

“I do not understand…” He whispered.

Garmadon hummed in consideration, recalling all he knew about soulbonds.

“Perhaps there is something preventing them from seeing your colour as they should. Something that has to do with how you view yourself.” Garmadon suggested and Zane blinked at that. “It is not uncommon for soulbound pairs or groups to be unable to see their partner’s colour, despite the fact that they are alive and well. It is usually due to deep unrest within that partner.” He says and all three of his soulmates looked at him as he considered.

“Is there something bothering you Zane? Something that makes you feel unsure within yourself?” Garmadon asked him and Zane frowned at that.

Garmadon could tell by the change in his expression that he had hit the nail right on the head.

“Zane?” Kai says in a quiet voice, wanting to know what was troubling him, wanting to help him.

“It’s best Zane comes to peace with himself on his own.” Garmadon told them and they frowned at that. “That doesn’t mean you can’t encourage him.” He added and Jay laced his fingers together with Zane’s.

“We’re here for you Zane. No matter what.” Cole spoke softly in his ear, giving his waist a squeeze as he did.

“Yeah. You won’t shake us.” Kai says then a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. “Not sorry to say but you’re stuck with us.” He hummed and Zane couldn’t not smile at that.

“... Love you…” Jay says, looking up at Zane with a small smile, his clear blue eyes open and honest.

Zane’s core squeezed, hearing that. He couldn’t not kiss him at that.

“Guys, gross.” Lloyd says, wrinkling his nose and the group of them chuckled at that.

“Our work’s not done through.” Nya spoke up. “We have an island wide search to do.” She told them and they nod, growing serious again.

Kai doesn’t trust Chen as far as he can throw him, worse with Skylor.

________

They had all gathered in the DB Express when they got word of Skylor’s location from Griffin.

“We have to get her.” Kai says as he turned to the others.

“And we will.” Garmadon told them. “Jay, you take the mech, Zane and Pixal, you take one buggy, Kai you take the other. Cole and I will take the Roto Jet. Lloyd, you've got your Elemental Energy Dragon. Nya, how fast will she go?” He asked her.

“Fast enough.” Nya smirked.

“Everyone else stay here and guard the camp.” Garmadon says and Karlof and Griffin nodded. “Let’s get a move on!” He yelled as he climbed into the jet with Cole, the others getting into their respective vehicles as Lloyd summoned his energy dragon.

“Ninja go!” They yelled as they took off.

“Watch out for booby traps. Chen’s rigged the whole island with them.” Nya warned from the comms as she rode ahead of the team on the ground.

Zane wasn’t quite listening however. Garmadon’s words from before plaguing him.

“Be careful Zane. At this level of speed, I cannot analyze approaching obstacles.” Pixal warned, sliding on her seat belt just in case.

“There isn’t any time.” Zane told her. “We have to- woah!” He yelled as the buggy hit a bump in the road that sending him flying through the air, Jay yelling his name as he did.

He landed relatively safe- only to tumble back into a steep cave. He grunted once he stopped rolling, rubbing his head.

“Zane!” Pixal yelled from the mouth of the cave, Jay standing by with her too, out of his mech and no doubt on his injured leg.

“Carry on the mission without me!” He yelled up at them but Jay stubbornly shook his head.

“Jay.” Kai called as he drove over on his own buggy. “You and Pixal get Zane out of there then catch up with us if you can.” He told the blue ninja who nodded, able to work with those terms.

“We will do our best.” Pixal told him and Kai nodded, giving the cave a lingering look before driving off again.

Zane sighed at that then gave Pixal a wry smile.

“Perhaps I should have listened to you.” He says and Pixal huffed as she looked around for a means to help him out.

“Perhaps is an understatement.” Pixal told him then frowned, seeing no vines anywhere close by.

Zane looked around, trying to see if there was a way he could climb out- but then his vision flashed to the iced over hole he fell in during his nightmare. He went still then swallowed before looking further into the iced over cave. He saw glowing eyes before the dragon rushed out at him and he gasped, backing all the way up against the back of the cave, fear holding him tightly.

“Zane. Your anxiety levels are rising but I’ve found no threats.” Pixal called down to him, scanning the area again and still finding none.

Jay shifted with unease, not liking to just be kneeling here when Zane was visibly distressed by something.

“Th-the Ice Dragon from my nightmare…” Zane managed to get out, trying to get further away as it approached slowly now, growling at him. “It’s very visible and very angry.” He says, managing to get a leg up on a piece of ice.

“There is no Dragon, Zane. It’s in your head.” Pixal told him, watching him brace himself against the cave wall, as if there was truly something down there that wanted to hurt him.

But there was nothing but thin air. She glanced to her right once she caught movement, her eyes widening to see Jay attempting to climb down into the cave.

“Jay, no!” She yelled, holding onto his hands before he could try to go any further down.

She was updated on the status of his injuries and attempting something like this, especially without any safety tools would surely end up with him shifting the possible break in his leg. He gave her a determined look, trying to pull his hands free from her hold, not up to listening to her voice of reason. Zane looked up to see what the commotion was- but then the Dragon gave a louder roar, snapping its maw to bite him, only the chain attached to its collar keeping it just out of reach from Zane but that didn’t reassure Zane in the slightest. Pixal was in a bind. As long as Zane was in distress, Jay will do everything he can to get to him but getting to Zane will only worsen his injury. The only logical solution would be to soothe Zane to get Jay to desist. She looked at Jay with alarm as electricity arched along his body as he glared at her in warning. And fast!

“Zane! That dragon isn’t real. And even if it was, you aren’t afraid of dragons! You used to have one!” She reminded him but Zane only shook his head, pressing himself flat against the wall once the dragon snapped dangerously close to his head.

“I’m afraid of this one! My memory does not recall everything from my past!” Zane told her and Jay’s eyes widened at that.

He doesn’t remember Shard? What else doesn’t he remember? Does he remember their flights together? The light conversations they had while grooming their dragons? The playful races they had? Jay grew even more determined. He’d help him remember. And if he doesn’t, they’ll make new memories. He looked to Pixal again, giving her one more glare in warning. If she doesn’t let go, he’ll have no choice but to shock her, his own injuries be damned.

“You must remember who you are Zane! You are the white ninja!” She yelled down at him, seeing Jay’s patience running short.

Jay had enough power to completely fry her systems. She didn’t want to let him go but the longer this went on, the less of a choice she was beginning to have. Zan shook his head, still terrified as he stared into the maw of the ice dragon.

“I am not the white ninja. Not anymore! I… I’m just a replica!” Zane yelled and Jay shook his head furiously, looking down at Zane again.

“No!” He yells though his underused voice made it sound soft spoken.

“You are the ninja of Ice!” Pixal countered and Jay looked back at her, patience officially run out.

She had no choice but to release him before he hit her with a massive jolt of lightning, her eyes widening at the sight of it. He immediately began attempting to climb down to Zane which was easier said than done with a leg as injured as his was.

“But my powers can’t stop him!” Zane protested, flinching near violently at the next snap of the dragon’s maw, its icy breath huffing against his face.

“Because it’s not there! It’s all in your mind!” Pixal says, jolting once Jay almost slipped trying to find proper footing for his injured leg, determination burning brightly in his eyes. “Close your eyes then. Close your eyes and see that there’s nothing to fear!” She told him and Zane swallowed then does so.

“It’s not working! I can still hear him!” Zane says, trying to shut it out manually but it wasn’t working.

He could still hear the dragon!

“What do you hear?” Pixal asked him as she continued to look around for something, anything she could use as rope.

“I am not the White Ninja. I am not the White Ninja.” He repeated over and over, squeezing his eyes shut tighter.

“Then who  _ are  _ you?!- Jay!” She yelled once Jay took a wrong step down and he lost his footing altogether, sending him into free fall, a surprised look on his face.

Zane sat there, her question eching in his head. It took a second for him to think of an answer.

“I am… I am the Titanium Ninja…” He whispered to himself, then looked up, taking quick steps forward so he could catch Jay before he hit the ground.

He dropped to his knee to take off some of the impact from his hard fall. It still jostled his injured leg pretty badly if his pained expression was anything to go by. But even through the pain he was clearly in, he kept quiet, looking up at Zane with concern. He raised a slightly shaking hand up to Zane’s face, cupping his cheek with a question in his eyes. Zane smiled then leaned into his touch.

“I’m the Titanium Ninja.” Zane says again, more sure of himself than ever.

He then looked up at the dragon that had backed off a bit, smiling wider once it wagged its tail, suddenly friendly. 

“And you…” He says softly to the dragon who was watching him. “You are not here.” As he spoke the words, the ice and the dragon vanished, revealing the green cave.

A thwack sounded and Zane turned around to see a rope ladder.

“I found it in the back of Jay’s mech. It would have been quite handy before.” She says, her voice wry but Jay noticed something, looking up at her face.

He then smiled widely, tearing up even and Pixal frowned as Zane sets him down so he could get on his back.

“Is there something my face?” Pixal found it necessary to ask.

“Bright.” Was Jay’s only answer once Zane crouched for him, getting on carefully, his leg throbbing as he did.

Pixal was confused but Zane understood and smiled to himself as he began climbing the ladder. Now that he was secure in his identity, that despite looking and feeling different than his past self, he was finally able to overcome his uncertainties and it allowed his soulmates to finally see white as they had before. This was who he was now. The Zane he once was will always be apart of him but for today and the foreseeable future… He was the Titanium Ninja… And he was perfectly fine with that.

_____________

They laid atop the Corridor of Elders, the battle finally over. Chen and all his Anacondrai soldiers were gone for good, to the Cursed Realm thanks to the Anacondrai Generals… And Sensei Garmadon. They had only just gotten him back to lose him again… It was hard on all of them, especially Lloyd. He was sad, they could see that clearly… But he hadn’t shed a single tear… At least, not in front of Sensei Wu or the others. Cole, Zane, Kai and Jay had cornered him in the privacy of their rooms while Nya spoke with Pixal and Skylor, Wu supervising the clean up with Karlof. He had clung to them and cried like the child he was, unable to stop once he had started. They held him, not saying a word but letting their presence, their support and their understanding be known. He cried himself to sleep, the sun had only just setting then. They left him to rest, knowing these past few days have been hard on not just them, but him too. They, Nya and Wu were all he had left. And they would be there for him. No doubts about that. Now, with the sun and their new friends long gone, the four of them sat out on the edge of the Corridor, the Bounty still parked not too far away. They were stargazing, bundled together as they were on a blanket, Jay’s leg that was definitely broken but hadn’t shifted from the point of breakage miraculously, set carefully on a pillow in the middle where it was thoroughly bandaged, his pain medication in full effect.

“... Do you really not remember everything from before… You know…” Kai spoke up, breaking the long silence, looking to Zane whose eyes glowed like the stars above them.

“Yes. Some things are scattered. I may be able to remember but there’s no guarantee.” Zane told them and a beat of silence passed amongst them.

“It doesn’t matter anyway.” Cole spoke up, his fingers buried in Kai’s hair and his arm stretched across Zane’s waist where his fingers were laced with Jay’s. “We can always make new memories.” He says and Kai smiled wide, nodding his agreement.

“Yeah! We were all so focused on ninja stuff before but I say we have at least one date a week no matter what. Even if we have to have it on the Bounty. We’ll have more than four dates as a memory that way.” Kai added and Zane would be lying if he said that it didn’t sound appealing.

“Pictures.” Jay chimed in and that they definitely agreed on. They had too few pictures of the four of them together- meaning only one.

Silence fell again as they looked at the star clustered arm of their galaxy stretching across the sky.

“... What did you do… While I was…” Zane asked then trailed off, figuring that wasn’t the best thing to ask. “Nevermind.” He says, shaking his head.

“... Cry mainly.” Kai answered anyway. “There was never a day without tears. Even during the Tournament.” Zane looked across at Kai’s half pained smile, his core aching for them.

“Nightmares have been a total witch.” Cole added softly. “... That I know will be sticking around for a while… But at least they’ll be easier to handle now that you’re here.” He says with a one shouldered shrug, offering him a small smile.

“Jay’s anxiety has gotten worse since. He can still function as a ninja, no problem but he started having anxiety attacks. They… They’re bad but as long as at least one of us is with him, the effects won’t be as bad and it’s easier for him to calm down.” Kai informed him and Zane made sure to make a note of all of this, even if it breaks his heart.

“On the plus side, Cole’s gotten really good at drawing. When we get to New Ninjago City tomorrow to move back into the Bounty, you’ll see.” Kai told Zane with a smile and he smiled too.

Cole was very good at drawing and seemed to genuinely enjoy it. He was glad he didn’t stop because of his… Death. He blinked, seeing Cole’s fingers twitch against Jay’s a clear sign that he had something he wanted to draw.

“Do you need to draw? We can head inside if you’d like.” Zane offered, glancing back at Cole.

“No. I’m perfectly fine right here.” Cole told him with a smile then kissed the tip of his nose and Zane flushed, blue staining his cheeks.

Jay’s hand touched his cheek and Zane blinked at him, seeing him trying to no doubt figure out how was it that he was able to blush.

“I love you guys…” All three of them turned to Kai who was watching them fondly, a sappy expression on his face.

“Yeah?” Cole whispered with a smile. “Well we love you too.” Cole says, shifting his fingers from his hair to his cheek, stroking his thumb over the scarred skin under his eye and Kai couldn’t stop the heat filling his cheeks and the love swelling his heart.

He didn’t try to.

“Wholly and completely.” Zane agrees and Jay nods his agreement.

“I love you too Snowflake. You too Lightning Bug.” Cole told them, not about to risk them not knowing that he did in fact love them.

“Love you too.” Zane murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Cole’s lips, smiling once he did too. “I love you, Jay.” He says to the curly haired, freckled brunette, fully intent on letting him never wear makeup again and to encourage him to grow his hair a little more.

This was what their Jay really looked like and it was very attractive. Don’t get Zane wrong, he was attractive before, no doubts there but this was the real Jay… And he’d like it if he didn’t hide it. Jay smiled a bit bashfully but pressed a kiss against Zane’s chin. They all settled down again, but this time in comfortable silence. Sweet dreams were made of moments like this… And this was one moment Cole had all intentions of immortalizing in paint.


End file.
